While the article of the instant invention superficially appears to resemble the combination toothbrush and pick of U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,628, and does in fact comprise a body somewhat like that patent and a handle member of similar composition, such article being suitable for similar use, as a matter of fact the instant article is quite different and useful for other purposes, primarily that of a swab where such use is desirable and suitable, sanitary considerations being important and elimination of dust and foreign particles being essential.
Whereas the body of the swab hereof, is of the same composition and of generally comparable size, it is basically different in its relation with the handle and the cushioning provided by the novel manner in which the swab body is prepared to receive the handle. Such preparation and positioning is specifically arranged to prevent the end of the handle from protruding from the body whereas the structure of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,628 is availed of to facilitate the sharpened end of the handle thereof to be extended beyond the end of that body to perform its intended function.